When I Met Troublesome
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Yuta hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual saat baru sampai di Korea? Dan sialnya lagi sang pelaku merupakan tetangga apartemennya, teman sekelasnya dan teman sebangkunya. Bagaimana cara Yuta untuk menjauhkan diri dari orang itu? TaeYu slight JaeYu WinYu
1. Chapter 1

**When I Met Troublesome**

Declaimer :

NCT milik orang tua masing-masing dan saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih

Pair : Taeyu

Genre : Drama. Smut

Rated : M

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung konten BxB dan adegan menyerempet yang bertebaran

Summary :

Yuta hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual saat baru sampai di Korea? Dan sialnya lagi sang pelaku merupakan tetangga apartemennya, teman sekelasnya dan teman sebangkunya. Bagaimana cara Yuta untuk menjauhkan diri dari orang itu?

…

" Anghhh l-lepashhh." Yuta merintih ketika benda tak bertulang milik pemuda di depannya ini mengulum daun telinganya. Yuta ingin memberontak tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya dihimpit di dinding dan tangannya ditahan di atas kepalanya sendiri, jangan lupakan tangan kiri pemuda asing itu yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat, tubuh mereka sudah sangat menempel sekarang. Terlebih lagi pemuda kurang ajar di depannya ini benar-benar kuat. Yuta juga kuat, tapi pemuda ini jauh lebih kuat dari Yuta. Yuta berkali-kali memberontak tapi usahanya itu tak mendapatkan hasil sekalipun, tubuh pemuda yang menurut Yuta sangat brengsek dan mesum ini tidak bergeser barang sedikitpun.

" Ahhhhh." Yuta tidak sengaja mendesah begitu merasakan gigitan di lehernya. Pemuda asing itu kini justru menjilati lehernya, menghisapnya dan sesekali menggigit leher jenjang Yuta hingga tercetak warna merah di sana. Pemuda asing itu sepertinya sangat berniat menandai Yuta.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tautannya pada kedua tangan Yuta yang kini berusaha mendorong pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia. Sedangkan tangan kiri pemuda asing itu kini beralih keperut Yuta, menelusup ke dalam kaos putih polos itu dan mengelus perut Yuta yang ternyata sangat ramping dan halus. Tangan itu merayap ke atas, dan menggapai nipple Yuta yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengeras.

" Aku Lee Taeyong kau?" Yuta menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau menjawab orang bernama Taeyong ini. Yuta bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya enggan, pemuda manis itu benar-benar tidak mau menatap wajah Taeyong rupanya.

" Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab." Taeyong menyingkap kaos itu dan menatap nippel Yuta yang berwarna pink. Taeyong menjilat bibirnya. Sial, pemuda berwajah perempuan di depannya ini benar-benar luar biasa. Sangat cantik, manis dan terlihat sangat menggoda disaat yang bersamaan. Jujur, Taeyong ingin lebih.

" Ahhhhhhhh j-janganhh ahhhh ." Yuta mendesah kencang ketika Taeyong melahap nipple kirinya dengan sangat rakus. Kulit pemuda ini terlalu manis menurut Taeyong, jadi Taeyong enggan melepaskannya walau dipaksa sekalipun.

Yuta merutuk dalam hati, pemuda manis itu tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada disituasi semengerikan ini. Seingat Yuta, ia baru saja sampai di Korea 30 menit yang lalu. Sempat tersesat sebentar hanya untuk mencari apartemen yang telah disiapkan Ayahnya. Dan masuk kedalam lift yang hanya berisi dirinya dan pemuda bernama Taeyong yang masih menghisapi nipplenya dengan rakus seperti sekarang ini. Situasi semakin mengerikan bagi Yuta ketika lift tiba-tiba berhenti. _Sial, kenapa juga liftnya harus macet di saat tidak tepat seperti ini? Yuta merutuk dalam hati_. Jadi, untuk beberapa menit kedepan ia harus menahan diri dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dan hisapan aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Kenapa kau bisa secantik ini hm?"

" J-janganhh g-gilahhh." Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan desahan-desahan laknat yang ingin sekali keluar dari bibirnya. Taeyong menyeringai, ia memegang dagu Yuta dan dengan segera melahap bibir merah manis yang sedang dikulumya saat ini. Sialan, Taeyong tidak pernah merasakan bibir semanis dan selembut ini sebelumnya. Terlalu banyak gadis-gadis – entah masih pantas disebut gadis atau tidak – yang pernah Taeyong cium selama ini. Tapi bibir pemuda manis yang sedang disentuhnya ini bahkan lebih manis dari rasa manis gula dan madu sekalipun. Sial, rasanya seperti candu.

" Ngggghhhh." Yuta masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, ia tetap mengatupkan bibirnya tak peduli dengan jilatan-jilatan yang Taeyong lakukan, ia tidak mau bibirnya dijamah lebih jauh oleh pemuda brengsek bermaga Lee ini.

" Anghhhh." Yuta mendesah begitu Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut hangat itu. Lidah Taeyong berniat untuk mengajak lidah Yuta bertarung, tapi Yuta menolaknya. Maka dari itu Taeyong lebih memilih untuk mengobrak-abrik mulut Yuta dengan lidahnya dan meraba langit-langit dalam mulutnya hingga menghasilkan banyak saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir Yuta.

" Ahhhhhhh." Yuta tak kuasa menahan desahannya begitu tangan kiri Taeyong yang semula memilin nipplenya kini beralih ke arah selangkangannya. Dan meremas area pribadi Yuta dengan keras. Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghalau perasaan aneh pada semua sentuhan yang Taeyong berikan. Sentuhan Taeyong benar-benar mengerikan. Selama 17 tahun hidup Yuta tidak pernah melakukan hal sedewasa ini. Bermasturbasi pun Yuta tidak pernah, ciuman saja Yuta tidak pernah melakukannya. Yuta selalu berpikir kalau dirinya masih dibawah umur dan itu memang sebuah fakta.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Taeyong bahkan sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Yuta, dan lebih parahnya lagi melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada Yuta. Yuta ingin menangis, ia selalu berharap bisa memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada gadis yang Yuta cintai. Bukan seorang laki-laki seperti ini. Sungguh, Yuta masih sangat lurus, bahkan terlalu lurus untuk dijadikan objek pemuas nafsu pemuda bejad di depannya ini.

" Ngghhhhhhh." Yuta memukul dada Taeyong cukup keras begitu pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin berkurang. Taeyong yang menyadarinya dengan tepaksa melepas ciuman mereka. Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan serius. Terlihat benang saliva terputus di dagu Yuta. Sial, pemuda di depannya ini terlalu cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencaninya. Sangat bersinar dan mempesona.

" J-jangannn s-sentuhh ituhhh k-ku mohonnn." Tubuh Yuta bergetar hebat begitu tangan kiri Taeyong menelusup kedalam celana dalam hitam yang Yuta kenakan. Dan mengocok milik Yuta dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan. Yang dilakukan Taeyong itu memuat desahan Yuta semakin mengeras. Yuta ingin mengumpat, sampai kapan lift ini macet? Sampai kapan pula ia harus terjebak disitusi seperti ini?

" Milikmu kecil ya ternyata." Kata Taeyong seraya menjilat bibirnya. Sungguh, Yuta terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Kepala bersurai coklat itu menegadah dengan mata tertutup dan bibir merah bengkak yang agak terbuka, Taeyong bahkan dapat melihat saliva dari sisa ciuman mereka yang belum mongering di dagu Yuta. Taeyong tidak tahan celananya semakinn sempit saja sekarang. Tangan kirinya beralih ke pantat sintal Yuta dan meremasnya dengan gemas. Sialan, mana ada pantat laki-laki selembut dan sehalus ini? Taeyong mulai gila.

" Ahhhhhhh a-pa yang kau l-lakukahhhn? Anghhh s-sakitt." Yuta meringis sakit begitu jari tengah Taeyong masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang bahkan tak pernah tersentuh sekalipun.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Sempit, lubang Yuta terlalu sempit hingga menjepit jari tengahnya dengan sangat kuat. Dari reaksi yang Yuta timbulkan, Taeyong yakin sekali kalau Yuta tidak pernah disentuh atau menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Taeyong yang pertama? Entah kenapa Taeyong merasa sangat senang hanya dengan membayangkan kalau ia yang akan memenuhi lubang pemuda manis di bawah kendalinya ini. Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Yuta yang sepertinya sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sebelum…

TING. Lampu lift menyala dan Taeyong mengumpat karena rencananya untuk menggagahi pemuda manis ini kandas begitu saja. Taeyong menghela napas berat, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Yuta. Taeyong tersenyum melihat penampilan Yuta yang begitu berantakan dan lemas. Taeyong kembali menyentuh Yuta, hanya saja untuk membenarkan pakaian Yuta, begitu juga dengan rambutnya. Taeyong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di samping Yuta begitu selesai. Namun tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok cantik yang tengah menarik napas panjang saat ini. Terlihat menggemaskan di mata Taeyong.

Taeyong mencium jari tengahnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengobrak-abrik lubang rectum Yuta sebelumnya. Taeyong mengendus jarinya itu dengan sangat serius, dan menghirup bau Yuta yang tertinggal di sana. Luar biasa, Taeyong sangat menyukai bau ini, aroma Yuta bahkan berjuta kali lebih harum dari parfum manapun.

" Menjijikkan." Kata Yuta jijik dengan kelakuan Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa. Sungguh, Yuta yakin kalau orang bernama Lee Taeyong ini sebenarnya orang gila yang kabur dari Rumah sakit jiwa.

TING. Pintu lift terbuka begitu mereka sampai dilantai 5. Yuta segera menarik koper birunya dan keluar dari lift meninggalkan Taeyong yang ternyata juga turun di lantai yang sama dengannya. Yuta berjalan dengan cepat, pemuda manis itu bahkan menghentakkan kakinya dengan sangat keras pertanda ia sedang murka dan menggerutu dalam bahasa negara asalnya. Yuta tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui apartemen dengan nomor 79 berada di ujung sana, berhadapan dengan apartemen bernomor 80. Yuta langsung masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya, mengabaikan seseorang yang tengah menyeringai lebar kearahnya dan memasuki apartemen yang berhadapan dengan apartemen Yuta sendiri.

" Aku akan mendapatkanmu kucing kecil."

TBC

AKU GAK NIAT BUAT NC TAPI COBA-COBA GAK SALAH KAN YA? Aku terlalu banyak baca ff nc di fandom anime :'v dan aku kepikiran banget pingin buat juga pakai cast member NCT. Aku nulis ini degdegan sendiri, seumur-umur aku gak pernah nulis cerita yang nyerempetnya jauh kayak begini. Tapi kok seru ya? Wkwkwkkwkwk abaikan plissseu. Aku niat banget mau lanjutin fic ini, tapi kalau kalian gak suka mungkin akan aku hapus.

Btw, jangan lupa Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Met Troublesome**

Declaimer :

NCT milik orang tua masing-masing dan saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih

Pair : Taeyu

Genre : Drama. Smut

Rated : M

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung konten BxB dan adegan menyerempet yang bertebaran

…

Yuta menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan senyum puas. Ia bahkan menyeringai senang. Yuta yakin sekali jika di sekolah barunya nanti ia akan menjadi murid yang paling digilai se antero sekolah. Yuta juga sangat yakin sekali kalau murid perempuan di sekolahnya nanti akan sangat shock saat melihatnya, lalu mengejarnya, meneriakan namanya dan akan mendekati Yuta seperti apa yang Yuta bayangkan semalaman. Ya, semoga saja begitu. Masalahnya di sekolah lamanya saat masih di Jepang dulu kehidupan percintaan Yuta benar-benar sangat tragis. Iya sih Yuta banyak fansnya tapi kan bukan _fanboy_ juga, disaat ia punya _fansgirl_ mereka malah meminta Yuta untuk menjadi adik mereka, jelas saja Yuta tidak mau, Yuta kan maunya jadi pacar bukan adik. Yuta bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kenangan yang menurutnya sangat buruk dulu, maka dari itu Yuta memaksa Ayahnya agar mau memindahkannya sekolah di luar negeri walaupun sebenarnya Yuta maunya sekolah di salah satu negara di Eropa bukan di Korea. Tapi di Korea juga Yuta sebenarnya tidak masalah.

Sekali lagi Yuta menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dari gaya berpakaiannya ia terlihat cukup rapi sih, ia bahkan memakai dasi dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan benar. Yuta tersenyum, tidak masalah kalau ia terihat rapi karena ini demi kesan pertama. Perempuan itu sangat menyukai kerapihan dan laki-laki rapi adalah salah satu kesukaan mereka apalagi didukung dengan wajah tampan dan tinggi ideal. Apakah Yuta sudah mirip member idol _boy grup_ sekarang? Yuta tertawa dengan pikiran gilanya. Pemuda itu mengambil tas selempangnya. Mengambil roti dan menggigitnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Sebelum matanya membulat saat menatap sepasang manik hitam kelam yang tengah menatapnya dan disertai dengan seringai super menyebalkan.

" Pagi sayang." Yuta melongo, roti di mulutnya bahkan sampai jatuh saking lebarnya ia menganga. Oke, Yuta tahu kalau ia terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang tapi demi apa? Kenapa pula orang mesum yang tadi malam hampir saja memperkosanya itu ada di sini? Di depan pintunya? Dan apa-apaan seragamnya kenapa bisa sama persis dengan seragam yang dipakai Yuta? Apa-apaan pula seringai mengejek orang itu? Yuta panas, ingin sekali ia menendang pemuda yang tengah bersedekap di depannya ini. _' Sok keren.' Batinnya kesal._

" Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

" Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" _' Tentu saja tidak boleh. Aku muak melihat wajahmu.'_ Orang itu Taeyong. Iya Taeyong, siapa lagi orang kurang ajar yang berani melakukan tindakan asusila padanya kalau bukan orang – sok – keren di hadapannya ini?

" Apartemen ku tepat di depanmu loh. Jadi jangan terkejut kalau melihatku terus nanti." _What the hell, apa ini yang dinamakan kesialan tidak berujung?_ Yuta mendengus keras, pemuda manis itu mengunci apartemennya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya guna mengusir panggilan-panggilan laknat dari Taeyong yang masih mengikutinya.

" Sayang tunggu!" Taeyong menahan tangan Yuta yang membuat langkah pemuda manis itu terhenti seketika. Yuta menatap tangannya yang di genggam Taeyong dengan datar, terlaru datar dan pemuda manis itu menyentaknya merasa jijik saat tangannya di genggam seperti itu.

" Berhenti mengikutiku tuan Lee yang mesum. Ini masih peringatan tapi jika aku tahu kau masih mengikutiku? _Akan kutendang penismu_." Ancam Yuta dan meninggalkan Taeyong yang tertawa kencang karena ucapannya. " Jangan ditendang sayang lebih baik kau mengulumnya saja. Dia butuh mulutmu bukan kakimu."

DUAAAAAAKK. " LEE BRENGSEK TAEYONG DASAR MESUM MATI SAJA SANA." Yuta berlari menggalkan Taeyong yang masih meringis, meratapi benda pusakanya yang menjadi korban tendangan maut Yuta. Sialan, tendangan Yuta tidak main-main sakitnya hingga membuat Taeyong tumbang. Taeyong terkekeh kecil, sebenarnya ia memang berniat menggoda Yuta dan menggombali pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu dengan kata-kata manis. Tapi begitu melihat betapa liarnya Yuta saat marah, Taeyong jadi punya ide lain seperti mengatakan kata-kata kotor seperti tadi. Sialan, Taeyong tidak pernah tertarik dengan orang yang bergender sama dengannya sebelumnya, tertarik dengan lawan jenis saja tidak tapi setahu Taeyong, ia itu _straight._ Dan pemuda manis yang baru Taeyong ketahui bernama Nakamoto Yuta dari _nametag_ nya itu membuat Taeyong ketar-ketir sendiri. Sialan, Taeyong ingin mengumpat tapi ia juga ingin tertawa. Apa ia sudah gila sekarang? Jawabannya iya, Taeyong memang sudah gila begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa ia menyimpang hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 menit saat di _lift_ semalam. Sialan kan ini namanya.

" Awas saja kau kucing kecil. Akan kubuat kau menyimpang. Dan aku pastikan kau hanya menyimpang untukku."

…

" Nakamoto Yuta _imnida_." Yuta menunduk sesaat dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat reaksi teman-teman barunya hingga pandangan matanya jatuh tepat kearah seorang pemuda tampan yang saat ini sedang menopang dagu dan melempar _wink_ kearahnya. Yuta melotot, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali muntah saat ini. Yuta sangat jijik, apalagi sekarang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Taeyong itu tengah menatapnya sensual, mencoba menggoda Yuta. _' Apa-apaan?'_

" Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Park _sonsaengnim._ Seorang pemuda berkulit sangat putih mengangkat tangannya. Yuta mengernyit heran karena kulit pemuda itu yang terlalu putih. Kulit Yuta juga putih tapi pemuda itu jauh lebih putih dan lebih tinggi darinya, pemuda itu juga tampan. Yuta meringis, kenapa laki-lakinya yang bertemu dengannya selalu punya tampang diatas rata-rata? Di Jepang dulu juga begitu. Entahlah tapi Yuta merasa tidak adil saja. " Ya Jung Jaehyun apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" Emm, Yuta- _kun_ boleh tidak kalau aku memanggilmu _noona_?" _What the fuck_ , Yuta benar-benar menganga lebar sekarang. Mengabaikan tawa murid-murid yang lain saat mendengar pertanyaan pemuda putih bernama Jung Jaehyun itu. Yuta menatap Jaehyun tajam, ingin sekali ia menguncir bibir kurang ajar pemuda itu dengan tali rafia yang ia lihat di tempat sampah tadi. Tapi tidak jadi karena masih ada Park _sonsaengnim_ di sini. Tidak mungkin kan ia dihukum dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah hanya karena menghajar anak orang? Bukankah Yuta sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau kesan pertama itu penting? Yuta mendengus, masa bodoh dengan kesan pertama. Istirahat nanti ia harus menghajar Jaehyun kalau sempat.

" Aku juga ingin memanggil Yuta- _chan_ saja." Ini lagi, gadis cantik itu kenapa niat sekali mengatakan kalimat laknat seperti itu? Apa Yuta tidak cukup tampan di matanya? Perasaan Yuta tadi sebelum ia berangkat ke sini ia sudah mengaca berkali-kali dan Yuta terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus _chan_ dan _noona_? " Tapi maaf ya emm siapa namamu? " Dan Yuta akhirnya membuka suara.

" Kang Seulgi."

" Begini Seulgi- _sii_. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi sejujurnya aku lebih suka dipanggil _oppa_ dari pada _chan_."

" Tapi maaf saja ya Yuta- _chan_ tapi aku tidak mau. Salahmu sendiri kenapa punya wajah seperti itu." Seulgi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi pemuda manis yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka nanti. Apalagi tatapan datar itu. Ah lucu sekali Seulgi jadi gemas sendiri.

" _Sonsaengnim_ di mana aku harus duduk?" Yuta bahkan mengatakan itu dengan nada ketus. Yuta tidak perduli Park _sonsaengnim_ itu gurunya yang penting Yuta sedang kesal. Sialan, Yuta merasa dipermalukan. Semua ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya selama ini. Sialan sekali, dan apa-apaan kenapa Park _sonsaengnim_ juga ikut tertawa? Bolehkah Yuta menghajarnya kalau ia bukan guru?

" Ahahahaha maafkan aku Yuta- _kun_. Kamu bisa duduk di…" Park _sonsaengnim_ tidak sengaja menatap Taeyong yang tengah melempar kode kearahnya lewat tatapan mata. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Kenapa? Karena Taeyong itu murid kesayangannya tentu saja Park _sonsaengnim_ akan mengabulkannya kalau untuk urusan kecil seperti ini. Untuk hal yang lain misalnya seperti nilai bagus di pelajaran? Jangan harap.

" Disana. Di samping Lee Taeyong." Dan dunia Yuta runtuh seketika.

…

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan tatapan memuja, pemuda tampan itu bahkan membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya agar Yuta dapat melihat betapa kerennya Lee Taeyong saat ini. Yuta ingin sekali menggebrak meja. Pemuda manis itu sangat risih ditatap seintens ini sejak ia masuk ke dalam kelas tadi. Kalau yang menatapnya Seulgi atau ketua kelas mereka Irene sih Yuta masih bisa terima karena mereka perempuan yang lebih penting lagi karena mereka cantik. Nah ini? Dilihat dari sisi manapun tidak ada cantik-cantiknya. Yuta mendengus, ia merasa sangat sial sejak kemarin. Apa ini karma karena sebelum pindah ke sini Yuta sempat menghajar _sunbae_ nya dulu hingga kakinya patah? Walaupun itu sudah jelas salah _sunbae_ nya karena berani sekali menembaknya. Tapi kenapa karmanya sangat tidak elit sekali?

" Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Taeyong, entah kenapa pemuda tampan itu selalu mengatakan kalimat itu saat bertemu Yuta. Dan entah sejak kapan pula ia sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan Yuta. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan menggeser tubuhnya sampai bahu kanan Yuta menyentuh dinding.

" Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menendangmu lagi tuan Lee. Menjauh dariku dasar menjijikkan!" Bisik Yuta kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak tapi karena Park _sonsaengnim_ yang kata Ten orangnya tidak kenal toleransi jadi Yuta mengurungkan niatnya. " Panggil aku _Oppa, baby_. Panggil _daddy_ juga boleh." Bisik Taeyong lagi seraya meraba paha Yuta. Yuta melotot, di dorongnya Taeyong sampai pemuda tampan itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Ia bahkan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan jijik yang sangat kentara di manik coklat besarnya. Yuta sangat heran, kenapa murid yang lain tidak memergoki aksi bejad Taeyong? Sekali lagi Yuta inging mengumpat. Sialan, bisa-bisanya mereka mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur disaat Park sonsaengnim sedang menulis sekaligus menerangkan sejarah perang dunia dua.

" Jangan seperti itu sayang. Kau bisa membuat yang di bawah bangun loh." _' Ya Tuhan apanya yang bangun?'_ Yang namanya Lee Taeyong, kalau ia sudah tertarik dengan seseorang maka tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Dan ia akan mendapatkannya sebisa mungkin. Yuta itu terlalu menganggumkan di mata Taeyong. Taeyong sedikit heran, Yuta itu keterlaluan manisnya tapi kenapa kelakuannya kasar sekali? Taeyong menghela napas pelan, tidak masalah sifat Yuta mau seperti apa yang pasti Yuta sudah Taeyong tandai. Dan orang yang ditandainya adalah miliknya begitupun sebaliknya.

' Dasar sialan.' Yuta mengumpat dalam hati begitu Taeyong dengan gesitnya menahan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya sendiri dan kini tengah mengendus lehernya. Sialan, senjata utama yang bisa digunakan Yuta sekarang hanya kaki. Tapi mengingat mejanya ini tidak terlalu tinggi membuat Yuta tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Bisa-bisa saat ia ingin menendang Taeyong ia justru malah menendang meja dan menyebabkan kekacauan. _Hell no_ , Yuta tidak mau kalau posisinya yang menjijikkan ini dilihat banyak orang terutama oleh murid perempuan di kelas ini. Mau di taruh dimana harga diri Yuta kalau ketahuan sedang di rape seperti ini? Kalau itu semua terjadi Yuta yakin sekai semua gadis tidak hanya di kelas ini bahkan seantero sekolah akan ilfeel saat melihatnya karena menganggapnya _gay_. Dan Yuta tidak akan pernah mau di cap seperti itu

" A-akan kubunuh kau nanti dasar b-brengsekhhh." Yuta mengerang kecil nyaris tidak terdengar. Taeyong sedang memilin nipplenya kanannya. Yuta tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu sejak kapan tangan yang menurutnya kotor itu sudah berada disaana. " Diam saja _baby_. Nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana hm?" Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat. Tangan Taeyong semakin gencar menjamah nipplenya. Sialan sekali, kenapa juga cengkraman Taeyong di pergelangan tangannya harus sekuat itu? Taeyong menahan kedua tangannya hanya dengan satu tangan dan Yuta sudah tidak berkutik? Memalukan, ini bahkan lebih memalukan dari ketidaksengajaannya melihat adegan berating dewasa kedua orang tuanya saat Yuta masih kelas 3 SMP dulu.

Yuta memutar otaknya, pemuda manis itu mencoba berpikir sekeras mungkin untuk dapat lepas dari kendali Taeyong. Yuta ingin sekali mengatakan sumpah serapahnya. Taeyong terlalu mendominasi, dan sampai kapanpun Yuta tidak akan sudi di dominasi. Yuta melirik kakinnya dan kaki Taeyong secara bergantian. _' Aku memang tidak bisa menendangnya tapi aku bisa…'_

DUAKK. " Arrrrrrrrhhh." _' Menginjaknya.'_ Taeyong meringis, Yuta menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras. Dan sialan sekali, kenapa ia bisa lengah seperti ini? Taeyong baru ingat bahwa kekuatan utaman Yuta itu berada di kaki bukan di tangan.

" Rasakan." _' TAPI TANGANNYA KENAPA TIDAK MAU LEPAS? DASAR SETAN.'_

" Itu tadi sakit loh."

" Memang aku perduli? Tidak dan jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku sialan!"

" Baiklah." _' Astaga, tahu begini dari tadi.'_ Yuta bernapas lega saat tangan Taeyong keluar dari kemejanya dan melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Yuta. Yuta menatap pergelangan tangannya yang agak memerah. Yuta menatap Taeyong tajam dan Yuta sudah berniat untuk mengadu kepada Park _sonsaengnim_ sebelum Taeyong menarik dagunya dan benda kenyal itu menabrak bibirnya, dan melumatnya. Taeyong hanya melumatnya, tidak memasukkan lidahnya seperti yang dilakukannya semalam. Taeyong masih waras untuk tidak membuat Park _sonsaengnim_ mengamuk. Itu hanya ciuman singkat karena setelah menyesapnya, Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Yuta yang kini tampak semakin merah dan sedikit membengkak.

SRAKKK. " Sial." Yuta merobek kertas di bukunya dan mengusapkan kertas itu di bibir merahnya. Taeyong tertawa dalam hati, ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh kurus itu jika tidak ingat dengan betapa ganasnya kelakuan Yuta. " Akan kuhajar sampai babak belur kau nanti dasar brengsek." Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya dapat tertawa. Ancaman Yuta terdengar sangat lucu masalahanya.

TBC

Omake

.

" Yuta- _chan_ mau ke kantin bersama kami?" Yuta menatap Seulgi dengan mata membulat. Masa bodoh dengan panggilan yang Seulgi berikan padanya masalahnya disini Seulgi tidak hanya sendiri tapi bersama dengan Irene, Wendy dan Joy. Oke nama mereka memang sangat keren sekali dan tentunya mereka perempuan tapi mengingat Seulgi yang sepertinya suka sekali menggodanya Yuta jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan menolak ajakan mereka dengan senyum manis yang benar-benar manis.

" Tuhan ini terlalu gila." _' Apa maksudnya?'_

" Dia manis sekali~." _' Siapa yang Irene noona maksud? Sialan perasaanku tidak enak."_

" Dia lebih tua dariku tapi lebih imut?" _' Astaga tuh kan.'_

" Seandainya aku namja?" _' Apaan sih si Wendy?'_

" _Yu-chan_ mau tidak jadi adik kami."

" TIDAAAAAK MAU." Yuta segera melarikan diri entah kemanapun itu, meninggalkan keempat gadis cantik yang tengah menatap pintu kelas dengan tatapan kecewa.

TBC

HALOOOO AKU KEMBALI LAGI. Disini gak ada nc karena belum waktunya. Otak aku juga lagi gak bejad-bejad banget soalnya. Yang nungguin nc maafkan daku karena tidak bisa menuruti permintaan kalian ini demi alur :') /SLAP/ Aku baru bisa panjangin wordnya 2k aja, apa masih kurang panjang? Yuta masih keliatan girly gak nih? Masalahnya agak susah juga bikin karakter Yuta karena aku sebelumnya udah terlalu paten sama karakter di OSM, jadi ini tantangan buat aku juga. Tapi ku harap chapter ini gak mengecewakan. Btw, abaikan omakenya plisseu XD

Terimakasih untuk _Autvmn21, fujo keren, Johntenny, alvirajn, deerianda, ivoryarunna, , keiaries, Kim991, CaraTen, Mifta Jannah, kkamjongin, Kenyutil, Yikyuchan, JenTababy, Hyuura, Chimssi, 0701 OCT, aspartame, Unnayus, kiyo kiyo._ Jangan lupa read dan reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Met Troublesome**

Declaimer :

NCT milik orang tua masing-masing dan saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih

Pair : Taeyu

Genre : Drama. Smut

Rated : M

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung konten BxB dan adegan menyerempet yang bertebaran

…

Yuta memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan cepat. Ia harus segera pergi dari kelas ini secepatnya sebelum Taeyong kembali mengganggunya. Yuta tersenyum lebar saat selesai dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Dan kelakuannya itu mengundang kernyitan aneh di dahi teman sekelasnya terutama oleh Taeyong sendiri. _' Dia menghindariku? Lucu sekali.'_

" Kenapa Yuta pulang sih? Aku kan ingin menawarinya masuk klub basket." Kata Ten. Pemuda Thailand itu bahkan masih menatap pintu dengan tatapan sedih. " Jangan klub basket dong! Nanti dia capek." Kali ini sang ketua kelas lah yang bicara. Irene bahkan menatap Ten dengan kesal saking tak terimanya. " Hah? Asal _noona_ tahu ya. Aku ikut basket tapi tidak capek tuh."

" Kau itu beda. Kau tidak lihat betapa lembutnya dia? Aku tidak mau Yu- _chan_ terluka. Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

" Menang _noona_ siapanya Yuta sih sampai segitunya?"

" Aku ibunya masalah?" Sunggut Irene kesal dan setelah itu Ten benar-benar tidak bisa membalas apa yang Irene katakan. Pemuda Thailand itu tahu, kalau Irene sudah menyukai sesuatu maka gadis tercantik seangkatannya itu akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin, cenderung protektif malahan. Sekarang Ten tahu juga kenapa murid sekelasnya memilih Irene sebagai ketua kelas mereka. _' Dia susah dibantah.'_ Taeyong tersenyum melihat pertengkaran random mereka. Ia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, karena perengkaran kecil ini selalu terjadi setiap hari dengan pelaku yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi Taeyong tersenyum, ia senang Yuta dapat diterima dengan cepat di kelas ini. Walaupun Taeyong ingin sekali menghajar Ten yang sepertinya sangat suka menempeli namja manisnya itu sejak istirahat pertama tadi.

" Dimana Jaehyun?" Tanya Ten begitu pemuda Thailand itu tidak mendapati keberadaan salah satu teman dekatnya di kelas. Tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka hanya menatap Ten dengan gelengan kepala. Ten mendengus, ia pasti akan mendapat wejangan sayang dari Chanyeol _sunbae_ nanti karena lagi-lagi pemuda putih itu tidak datang latihan. Lalu Ten harus apa? Menyeret Jaehyun? Inginnya sih begitu tapi mengingat Jaehyun sangat suka sekali menghilang seperti hantu Ten jadi mengurungkan niatnya. " Ya sudahlah." Dan setelah itu Ten benar-benar pergi meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang nampaknya juga akan melakukan kegiatan klub mereka masing-masing.

…

Yuta menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Pemuda manis itu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya guna mencari selembar kertas berisi alamat apartemennya yang entah ada di mana, lebih tepatnya itu sebuah denah yang telah digambarnya semalam suntuk dengan bantuan GPS dan sedikit informasi dari internet. Tapi di mana? Yuta bahkan merogoh saku celanya juga, namun yang didapatnya hanya dompet dan ponsel, tidak ada kertas di sana. " GPS." Pekiknya pelan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghidupkannya. Wajahnya merengut kesal begitu mendapati ponselnya yang tiba-tiba mati. Yuta mendengus, ia baru ingat kalau daya ponselnya sangat mengenaskan saat Yuta terakhir kali mengeceknya waktu di toilet tadi. Yuta ingin sekali membanting ponselnya dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur lebur sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya. Yuta menoleh, dan mendapati senyum menawan dari pemuda putih yang ingin sekali di hajarnya tadi pagi karena telah berani memanggilnya _noona_ padahal sudah sangat jelas kalau Yuta itu laki-laki. Dan kebetulan sekali Yuta belum melaksanakan keingin mulianya untuk menghajar pemuda ini.

" Jangan di banting, sayang kan ini merek bagus." Yuta menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran. Pemuda yang ternyata Jaehyun itu hanya dapat tersenyum simpul. " Apa masalahmu? Dan jangn ikut campur!" Desis Yuta dengan nada tak bersahabatnya. Pemuda Jepang itu berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya entah kemanapun itu, dan mencoba mengabaikan Jaehyun yang terus mengikutinya. Yuta sebenarnya tidak mau terlalu percaya diri dengan hal ini tapi kenapa Jaehyun masih mengikutinya? Masa bodoh jika arah pulang mereka searah – Yuta lupa arah jalan pulang – yang pasti Yuta merasa sangat risih sekarang, toh Yuta lupa di mana ia menaruh kertas denahnya. Berjalan dengan orang yang masih asing menurut Yuta – lupakan Taeyong orang itu terlalu mesum dan sangat menyebalkan – terasa sangat canggung menurut Yuta. Yuta membenci situasi seperti ini, pasalnya Yuta bukan tipikal orang pendiam dan betapa bodohnya ia adalah tipe orang yang agak kikuk di balik wajahnya yang tampan. Yuta hanya takut saja kalau Jaehyun merasa tersaingi apalagi banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua, terutama segerombolan siswi dari sekolah lain yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sana.

" _Kalian coba lihat mereka."_

" _Astaga tampannya."_

" _Tidak adil, di sekolah kita tidak ada yang seperti itu."_ Dan Yuta hanya dapat menahan senyumnya, mencoba terlihat cool. _' Setidaknya masih ada yang melirikku.'_ Yuta tersenyum ceria hanya dengan memikirkannya saja setelah mereka berdua benar-benar melewati gerombolan siswi itu.

" Tentu saja aku akan ikut campur _. Noona_ berniat menghambur-hamburkan uang pemberian orang tua noona dengan membanting ponsel itu? Noona tahu kan? Di dunia ini masih banyak sekali orang yang tidak bisa memegang ponsel?" Kata Jaehyun. Yuta berhenti, ia mendongak sedikit dan kini terlihat jelas ekspresi heran sekaligus aneh di wajahnya _. ' Dia bicara apa?'_ Kurang lebih begitulah isi pikiran Yuta. Maaf saja, sebenarnya Yuta memang tidak bermaksud menyebut Jaehyun aneh, tapi gaya bicaranya membuat kernyitan di dahi Yuta semakin menebal. Yuta tidak suka dengan orang yang bicara dengan berbelit-belit masalahnya. Dan satu lagi, Yuta tidak terbiasa dengan gaya bahasa sekaku itu, membuatnya sakit kepala. Dan yang paling mengusik pikirannya adalah panggilan Jaehyun. Pemuda itu ternyata tidak main-main dengan pertanyaan konyolnya yang tidak ia jawab tadi pagi. Lagi pula laki-laki mana sih yang mau di panggil _noona_? _' Manly begini.'_ Pikir Yuta.

" Terserah apa katamu dan kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Jaehyun tertawa hambar saat mendengar tuduhan Yuta padanya. " Terlihat seperti itu ya?" Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia menatap Yuta yang masih menatapnya sengit. " Rumahku juga kearah sini noo…"

" Panggil noona lagi aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga." Jaehyun lagi-lagi tertawa, pemuda yang memang agak lebih pendek darinya ini benar-benar sangat lucu. Jaehyun memegang perutnya menahan rasa sakit karena banyak tertawa. _' Sial ini terlalu lucu.'_

" Maaf-maaf. Emm, rumah hyung juga ke arah sini?"

" Aku tidak punya rumah."

" Hyung tinggal di jalan?"

" Mau mengejekku ya? Enak saja, aku tinggal di apartemen dasar putih."

" Hyung juga putih kok."

" Jangan sok akrab denganku sialan dan pergi sana mengganggu saja!" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia benar-benar berjalan menjauhi Yuta meninggalkan Yuta yang kini menundukkan kepalanya merenung. Pemuda manis itu menatap punggung Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa pening di kepalanya semakin meninggat. Ternyata benar kata orang, teralu banyak pikiran bisa membuat darah tinggi. Belum apa-apa kepalanya sudah mulai berputar begini. " Tunggu!" Panggil Yuta tapi Jaehyun tetap berjalan seolah tak mendengar suara pemuda manis itu. Yuta menggeram kesal, ia berlari ke arah Jaehyun dan menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. " Jung bodoh Jaehyun kau tuli hah? Telingamu belum dibersihkan ya? Aku memanggilmu dasar brengsek." Yuta menarik napas dalam-dalam karena ia tadi berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia juga berlari mengejar Jaehyun tadi _. ' Kakinya terlalu panjang sial aku tidak pendek.'_ Batinnya kesal.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi hyungyang menyuruhku pergi?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah polosnya. Sialan, hasrat Yuta ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan Jaehyun entah kenapa semakin meningkat saja. " Lupakan yang barusan. Yang lebih penting antarkan aku ke alamat apartemennya si brengsek Taeyong sekarang juga dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

" Tapi hyung – "

" Perintahku absolute." Jaehyun menghela napas sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Yuta untuk mengikutinya. Yuta tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke apartemennya juga. Yuta sangat merindukan ranjang empuknya, Yuta juga butuh mendinginkan tubuh dan kepalanya juga. Hari ini cukup panas. " Hyung." Yuta mendongak, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan bertanya. " Ada apa?" Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, sebenernya pemuda tampan itu ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi saat Yuta memintanya untuk mengantar pemuda itu. " Hyung tinggal dengan Taeyong hyung?" Yuta melotot, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti pandangan terkejut, aneh dan jijik bercampur jadi satu. Jaehyun bingung mau menyebutnya seperti apa.

" Asal kau tahu saja ya Jung bodoh Jaehyun. Maaf saja tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi tinggal dengan si brengsek Lee itu. Hanya kebetulan saja apartemen kami berhadapan. Dan jangan lagi kau bertanya hal tidak penting seperti itu karena itu membuatku kesal. Ah, sial aku jadi ingin muntah mendadak." Jaehyun tertawa kencang. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menahan tawa untuk yang satu ini. _' Ya Tuhan lucu sekali.'_ Seingat Jaehyun ia hanya bertanya apa Yuta tinggal bersama Taeyong. Tapi kenapa reaksinya bisa selucu ini? Yuta bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mengumpat, dan menggerutu di akhir kalimat. Jaehyun tertawa lagi, baru kali ini ada yang mengumpat kepadanya karena orang-orang selalu memujinya. Ya, sahabatnya tidak di hitung, mereka semua terlalu bangsat untuk tidak mengumpat sekali saja di hadapan Jaehyun seperti Ten misalnya.

" Kita sudah sampai." Yuta melihat bangunan di depannya dengan mata berbinar dan ia menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum cerahnya. Jaehyun membeku, ia tak berkedip sekalipun. Menjawab pun tidak, ia menatap Yuta dengan pandangan yang terlalu kosong. " Jaehyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yuta melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jaehyun yang kini tengah mengerjabkan matanya. " Emm bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Gumam Yuta tapi tetap terdengar oleh telinga Jaehyun. " Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi mengatakan ini tapi terimakasih. Oh, bersyukurlah bahwa aku tidak memukul wajah menyebalkanmu. Sudah ya, aku masuk." Dan Yuta langsung meninggalkan Jaehyun yang hanya bisa tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tajam menatap datar interaksi mereka berdua dengan jarak cukup jauh di belakang sana.

…

BRAKKK. Taeyong membanting tasnya begitu saja ke lantai. Taeyong bukan orang yang suka menaruh barang sembarangan. Hanya saja pikirannya sedang berkecamuk sekarang. Taeyong mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang berwarna abu-abu suram. Kedua tangannya mengepal, siap untuk melayangkan tinjuannya pada siapapun, untung hanya ada dirinya seorang diri di sini. Taeyong mengacak rambutnya, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat frustasi hanya dengan melihat Yuta dan Jaehyun yang pulang bersama.' _Kenapa Yuta tidak mengajak ku saja? '_ Taeyong berdecih, ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Otaknya terlalu panas, mungkin Taeyong bisa mendinginkannya dengan air dingin.

Taeyong melepas pakaiannya, menyalakan keran dan menengadah ke atas. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya guna meresapi tetes demi tetes air yang mengalir dari shower di atasnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, entah kenapa bayangan wajah Yuta yang terlihat kesal kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Wajah manis dan sangat cantik itu, mata coklat besarnya yang terlihat sangat jernih, tubuhnya yang sangat ramping. Taeyong heran, bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki yang punya lekuk tubuh seindah itu? Jangan lupakan tangannya yang sangat lentik, Taeyong yakin sekali bahwa tangan Yuta bahkan lebih lentik dari tangan Seulgi sekalipun. Dan bibirnya, Taeyong selalu menahan napasnya saat melihat bibir merah cerry itu. Dan bibir itu pula yang membuat fantasi Taeyong jadi semakin menggila. _' Bagaimana rasanya saat dia mengulumnya?'_ Taeyong melirik daerah selatannya yang menegang tiba-tiba." Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan?" Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir bayangan-bayangan aneh yang selalu menggganggu pikirannya sejak pertemuannya pertamanya dengan Yuta. Sialan, bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan sedang bercumbu dengan Yuta? Taeyong hanya bisa mengumpat, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

…

" _Tou-san_ aku mau pulang saja." _'Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kau sendiri yang minta dipindahkan sekolah keluar negeri?'_ Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya itu. Yuta tahu, ia yang meminta Ayahnya untuk memindahkannya sekolah bahkan memaksanya.

" Pokoknya aku mau pulang." _' Tidak bisa. Kau bahkan belum genap seminggu berada di sana Yuta. Tunggu sampai kau lulus dulu. Kau bahkan masih kelas dua SMA.'_

" Tapi Tou-san aku – ." _' Aku tidak menerima penolakan.'_ Dan sambungan teleponnya diputus secara sepihak. Yuta ingin menangis, ia bahkan belum mengatakan kepada Ayahnya bahwa ia hampir mendapat pelecehan seksual kemarin. Tapi percuma, jika ia mengatakannya sekalipun Ayahnya pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Ayahnya terlalu keras kepala. Sekarang Yuta tahu kekeras kepalaanya menurun dari siapa.

" Menyebalkan." Yuta menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang, mengambil boneka koala di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Boneka itu pemberian ibunya sebelum ia berangkat ke Korea. Yuta menatap mata hitam boneka itu, dan mencium bibir sang boneka dengan gemas. Yuta tertawa, ia memeluk lagi boneka itu dengan lebih erat. Ah, entah kenapa Yuta jadi merindukan Ibunya. _' Kaa-san sedang apa ya?'_

" Imutnya." _'Hah?'_ Yuta melotot, kepalanya secara reflek menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati orang paling di bencinya kini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamarnya. Seringai di wajah pemuda tampan itu terlihat semakin kentara saat Yuta bangun dari ranjangnya, berjalan kearahnya dan menarik tangannya hingga mereka ada di ruang tengah apartemen Yuta.

" KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK?" Yuta menunjuk wajah Taeyong dengan tidak sopan. Sungguh ia sangat murka sekarang. Bagaiman tidak murka saat orang yang paling kau benci tiba-tiba berada di apartemenmu? Dan masuk kedalam kamar dan bersikap seolah-oleh ini adalah apartemennya sendiri? " Kau lupa menguncinya baby." Taeyong meraih pinggang Yuta dan menarik tubuh sang pemuda manis agar menempel dengan tubuhnya. Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yuta dan menghirup leher Yuta dengan napas teraturnya. " Lepas."

" Jangan dekat-dekat Jaehyun!" Taeyong tidak berniat menjawabnya, pemuda tampan itu justru semakin mengerat pelukannya, ia bahkan mengecup leher Yuta dengan lembut. Yuta memberontak, bukankah ia sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau ia sangat membenci Taeyong.

" Bukan urusanmu dan lepaskan aku." Taeyong justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin Yuta banyak bicara semakin erat pula Taeyong akan memeluknya. Yuta menggerakkan kakinya hendak menginjak pemuda kurang ajar yang masih sangat betah memeluknya tapi tidak bisa karena pelukan yang Taeyong berikan mengunci seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya. _" Ahh."_ Yuta tidak sengaja mendesah saat Taeyong meremas pantatnya _. ' Kurang ajar.'_

" Sekali ini saja jangan memberontak." Taeyong menatap matanya, dan menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Taeyong benar-benar tenggelam kedalam mata jernih itu, terlihat semakin cantik dan mengagumkan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Yuta membulatkan matanya ketika Taeyong mengecup bibirnya singkat. Taeyong tersenyum, ekspresi Yuta benar-benar lucu sekarang. Mulut menganga dengan mata membulat, terlihat sangat bodoh namun menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. " Jangan menciumku lagi itu menjijikkan." Taeyong tersenyum, ia justru mengecup bibir merah itu berkali-kali hingga membuat Yuta kesal sendiri.

" Kenapa? Bibirmu manis."

" Aku tidak perduli." Dan Taeyong mengecupnya lagi, hanya mengecupnya tidak melumatnya atau memasukkan lidahnya. Itu hanya kecupan kecil untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasnya.

" Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jaehyun nanti aku cemburu."

" Memang kau siapa ku hah? Dasar menyebalkan."

" Aku kekasihmu."

" Jangan harap. Aku bukan gay sepertimu."

" Aku juga bukan gay." Yuta mengernyit, mana mungkin Taeyong bukan gay jika pemuda itu selalu saja menciumnya dan memaksa menyentuh tubuhnya. Ya, walaupun untuk yang sekarang ini hanya sekedar pelukan – paksa – tapi tetap saja Yuta tidak terima. Sentuhan dalam bentuk apapun akan Yuta nilai sebagai pelecehan jika Taeyong yang melakukannya. " Aku gay hanya untukmu baby."

" Dasar maniak."

" Terimakasih aku juga mencintaimu."

" Apa-apaan? Aku tidak sudi."

" Kita lihat saja nanti."

TBC

Aku gak terlalu jago bikin konflik, ini juga masih agak jauh sama konflik. Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi kena WB jadi aku bingung mau nulis apa. maaf ya, kalau rasanya hambar dan alurnya kecepetan T.T

Terimakasih untuk **_fujo keren, JenTababy, Kim991, Johntenny, Kenyutil, Yikyuchan, Miftah Jannah, Khasabat04, keiaries, CaraTen, deerianda, Kalsium,PeaNdut, junkurpoy, Echa577, Leemomochan12345, kiyo._** Jangan lupa Read and Review XD


	4. Chapter 4

**When I Met Troublesome**

Declaimer :

NCT milik orang tua masing-masing dan saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih

Pair : Taeyu slight Jaeyu, Winyu

Genre : Drama. Smut

Rated : M

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung konten BxB dan adegan menyerempet yang bertebaran

.

.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menghindari Taeyong yang saat ini sedang mengejarnya. Yuta tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti Yuta ingin menghindari Taeyong bagaimana pun caranya dan kemana pun itu Yuta sudah tidak perduli lagi, yang penting ia bisa menghindari Taeyong dulu. Alasan yang lainnya karena Yuta sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi kekurang ajaran Taeyong yang entah kenapa selalu dan hanya ditujukan padanya. Yuta mendengus, ia tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir seseorang dengan nama Lee Taeyong tersebut. Apalagi Taeyong orangnya itu terlalu agresif, Yuta jadi ngeri sendiri.

Menurut pengamatan Yuta selama ia bersekolah di sekolah ini selama seminggu lamanya. Taeyong itu punya fans yang sangat banyak, kalau Yuta tidak salah tebak Taeyong itu bisa dibilang seorang Casanova – playboy – menurut Yuta. Ya, walaupun Yuta tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa Taeyong banyak fansnya sementara ia tidak dan ia sangat iri dengan hal itu sejujurnya, yang membuatnya heran lagi kenapa pula Taeyong harus mengejarnya? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika Taeyong memilih salah satu diantara sekian banyaknya gadis yang memujanya itu?

Jika memang Taeyong menyimpang, kenapa pula harus dirinya yang dijadikan objek simpangan Taeyong? Apa benar ia sangat manis seperti yang Irene cs katakan? Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran yang menurutnya sangat tak berguna mampir di otaknya.

' _Aku tampan kok. Mana ada manis? Memangnya aku ini perempuan?'_

Yuta tidak menyadari bahwa langkah kakinya kini membawanya ke arah halaman belakang sekolah yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat sepi seperti sekarang ini. Yuta mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon maple besar di belakangnya. Pemuda manis itu mengintip ke belakang guna mencari keberadaan Taeyong yang untungnya tidak terlihat di pandangan matanya.

Yuta menghela napas lega, pemuda manis itu mengelus dadanya saking senangnya. Setidaknya Taeyong tidak mucul untuk sementara waktu karena jujur saja Yuta butuh merombak habis isi pikirannya jika berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

" Kau mencariku baby?" _'WHAT?'_

Yuta melotot begitu mendengar suara yang baru 2 detik lalu disyukurinya karena tak terdengar, namun saat ia menengok ke arah suara itu, seorang pemuda yang dengan terpaksa harus Yuta akui ketampannannya yaitu Taeyong, entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya dengan bersedekap dada dan jangan lupakan seringai super menyebalkannya dan tatapan sombongnya yang entah kenapa pula dapat memancing amarah Yuta. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Yuta memang ingin sekali menghajar Taeyong.

" K-kenapa kau…"

" Kejutan?" Ujar Taeyong dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Yuta berdiri dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sengitnya. Sebenarnya Yuta ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun otaknya terlalu panas untuk memikirkan beberapa kalimat yang ingin sekali dilontarkannya.

" Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Sebenarnya aku salah apa sih padamu?"

" Karena kau salah makanya aku selalu mengikutimu, sayang. Kau ingin tau apa salahmu hm?"

Taeyong mendorong tubuh Yuta hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Taeyong mengunci pergerakan Yuta dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di antara kepala Yuta dan menghimpit tubuh pemuda manis itu hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

" Kesalahanmu karena kau telah membuatmu menyukaimu."

Taeyong tersenyum dalam hati, tidak hanya wajah dan kelakuan Yuta yang terlihat manis, aroma tubuh pemuda di depannya ini juga beraroma sangat manis. Taeyong bingung mau menyebutnya apa. Aroma Yuta seperti perpaduan antara coklat dan vanilla. Terlalu manis, memabukkan dan membuat kecanduan.

" T-terlalu dekat."

Yuta mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping guna menghindari hidungnya yang mungkin saja akan bersentuhan degan hidung Taeyong. Dan setelah itu Yuta menyesali perbuatannya sendiri karena sekarang Taeyong tengah mengendus lehernya, menyesapi aroma memabukkan yang keluar dari leher jenjang pemuda manis yang sudah Taeyong klaim sebagai miliknya.

Yuta mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak mungkin lunak hanya dalam waktu seminggu kan? Bukankah Taeyong sering melakukan pelecehan yang bahkan melebihi ini padanya?

' _Tidak mau, Too-san tolong aku.'_

" Kau harum, aku suka." Taeyong menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap Yuta yang saat ini menutup matanya rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Taeyong tersenyum, Taeyong tidak tahu kenapa tapi yang pasti ia benar-benar ingin tesenyum. Yuta terlihat sangat menggemaskan, walaupun segala ekpresi yang Yuta keluarkan akan terlihat menggemaskan di mata Taeyong.

" Tidak mau menendangku?"

" K-kau bahkan mengunci semua pergerakanku bagaimana aku bisa menendangmu?"

" Kalau begitu cium pipiku 5 menit.'

" Jangan bermimpi."

" Aku tidak bermimpi." Yuta melebarkan matanya saat Taeyong mencium pipinya, pemuda tampan itu bahkan memperdalam ciumannya di pipi pemuda manis yang dikurungnya dan dihimpitnya saat ini, membuat mata bulat pemuda manis itu semakin melebar.

Yuta tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa membeku seperti ini hanya karena ciuman di pipi. Yuta benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yuta menundukkan kepalanya, perasaannya menjadi semakin campur aduk. Yuta ingat, ia pernah berkata pada Ayahnya jika ia memiliki kekasih nanti Yuta ingin dicium pipinya. Yuta sangat menjaga pipinya sama seperti ia menjaga bibirnya. Dan sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa harus Taeyong lagi yang mengambilnya? Setelah pemuda tampan itu merebut ciuman pertamanya di lift waktu itu?

Yuta mendongak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat, dan menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" K-kau." Yuta menghentikan ucapannya, napasnya terlihat memburu dan tidak beraturan, seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengikuti lari marathon.

" Brengsek." Lanjutnya. Taeyong tersenyum, pemuda tampan itu memegang dagu Yuta dan menatap mata itu dengan sangat dalam, dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan lagi.

" Terimakasih. Aku memang brengsek." Dan Taeyong mengecup bibir merah di depannya dalam, hanya sebuah ciuman sepihak yang lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi Yuta. Taeyong meringis dalam hati, ia dapat memakluminya karena selama ini ia selalu memaksa kehendak Yuta. Tapi akan Taeyong pastikan jika Yuta akan membalasnya walau entah kapan.

" Manis." Taeyong melepas ciumannya dan menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya dengan lembut. Taeyong tersenyum saat Yuta kini juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Taeyong.

" Menyebalkan." Yuta mendorong tubuh Taeyong keras dan lari menjauhi Taeyong yang hanya dapat tersenyum.

Taeyong menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon di belakangnya dengan tangan bersedekap seraya menatap punggung kecil Yuta yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

" Dia sangat manis ya?"

Taeyong mendongak mengikuti asal suara dan mendapati Jaehyun yang tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon tepat di atasnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang sedang pemuda bongsor itu lihat, Taeyong tidak perduli.

" Aku juga ingin menciumnya."

" Siapa?" Taeyong memicingkan matanya tajam, ia tidak mau membenarkan pikirannya jika yang Jaehyun bicarakan sekarang adalah Yuta.

" Tentu saja Yuta hyung."

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Ya, bagaimana ya? Tapi aku juga sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

" Bertaruh apa maksudmu? Kau mau adu tinju denganku? Maaf saja aku tidak berminat." Taeyong berniat meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menyusul Yuta. Namun suara Jaehyun menghentikan semua langkahnya.

" Aku yakin hyung sangat tahu apa maksudku. Ya, walaupun hyung menolaknya pun aku akan tetap membuat Yuta hyung jatuh padaku."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, ia sungguh tak berminat dengan tawaran Jaehyun yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat merugikannya. Taeyong lebih memilih untuk menyusul Yuta dan meninggalkan Jaehyun yang saat ini justru melebarkan seringainya.

" Ini akan menarik."

.

.

" Yuta hyung." Yuta menoleh keasal suara di belakangnya. Yang memanggilnya itu Dong Sicheng, Yuta biasa memanggilnya Winwin, walaupun Yuta sangat tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu bisa dipanggil dengan nama selucu itu. Winwin, dia pemuda China pindahan seperti Yuta yang entah karena apa Yuta juga tak begitu ingat menjadi sangat dekat dengannya.

Mungkin saja mereka menjadi sangat dekat setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di perpustakaan dulu sewaktu Yuta hendak meminjam buku paket begitu juga dengan Winwin karena ternyata mereka pindah ke seklah ini dihari yang sama, dan kalau Yuta tidak salah ingat juga ia meminta bantuan Winwin untuk mengambilkan buku paket matematika yang berada di rak paling atas. Badan Yuta memang tinggi, namun tidak cukup tinggi untuk dapat meraih buku itu bahkan dengan menjinjit dan melompat sekalipun.

" Winwinie? Ada apa?"

" Mau kemana hyung?"

Yuta tampak berpikir sejenak, sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu mau kemana, ia hanya ingin menghindari Taeyong itu saja, kemanapun itu. Yuta masih berpikir tanpa menyadari Winwin yang yang kini berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

" Hyung kenapa bibirmu merah sekali?"

Yuta membulatkan matanya terkejut saat Winwin mengusap bibirnya dengan jemari panjang pemuda itu. Wajah Yuta memerah apalagi sekarang Winwin tengah menatap bibirnya dengan pandangan aneh.

' _Dia kenapa?'_ Batin Yuta berharap Winwin tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti yang Taeyong sering lakukan padanya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin mengingat kelakuan Winwin yang sangat polos dan imut.

" Hyung pakai lipstick ya?" Winwin melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Yuta yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lembut di tangannya dan terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Winwin sebenarnya tidak sepolos itu, saat ini ia bahkan menahan gejolak remajanya yang mulai menggila. Tapi beracting menjadi anak polos dan menggemaskan sesekali di depan hyung kesayangannya ini tidak masalahkan?

" Eh? Enak saja siapa yang pakai lipstick? Dan lagi, bibirku tidak merah ya Winwinie."

" Tapi kenapa bisa sangat merah begitu hyung? Hyung habis ciuman ya?" Winwin menatap Yuta polos dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kiri. Terlihat sangat mengemaskan di mata Yuta tapi perkatannya entah kenapa membuat pemuda manis itu ingin sekali memukul pemuda China di hadapannya sampai babak belur.

" T-tidak kok tidak."

" Terus kenapa?"

Yuta mendengus keras, ia menatap Winwin tajam. Tentu saja ia kesal jika Winwin menanyakan hal yang cenderung privasi dan menekannya seperti ini. Mana mau Yuta mengatakan _'ya'_ pada pertanyaan Winwin karena dari dasarnya Taeyong yang menciumnya, karena ia tidak ikut andil dalam serangan Taeyong pada bibirnya maka itu tidak sah kan bila dinamakan dengan ciuman? Karena setahu Yuta itu, ciuman itu dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai.

" Aku tadi habis m-makan tteobockie. Kenapa?" Tanya Yuta ketus dan agak sedikit tergagap.

Winwin mengerjabkan matanya mencoba terlihat lucu di depan hyung manisnya ini. Apa actingnya sudah bagus? Winwin rasa tidak. Karena menurutnya, actingnya itu tidak hanya sekedar bagus namun terlalu sempurna. Winwin ingin tertawa, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat percaya diri dengan hal ini.

" Aku juga mau makan tteobockie. Hyung, sepulang sekolah nanti mau tidak menemaniku membeli tteobockie?"

" Eh? Kenapa aku?"

" Aku tidak mau dengan orang lain, aku maunya Cuma sama Yuta hyung. Mau ya? Ya?"

Yuta menghela napas panjang sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Sungguh, Yuta sangat tidak tahan melihat orang beraegyo di depannya sama seperti Winwin tadi karena itu bisa membuat dada Yuta bergetar gemas.

" Terimakasih hyung aku sangat menyayangimu."

Yuta hanya dapat pasrah dengan pelukan erat Winwin karena memang dari dasarnya pelukan Winwin memang erat sekali. Dan Yuta hanya dapat tekekeh pelan dengan tingkah Winwin yang menurutnya sangat imut, pemuda China itu sekarang sedang mengesek-gesekan pipinya dengan pipi Yuta sendiri. Membuat Yuta sangat gemas, hingga pemuda manis itu menyerah pada egonya dan mulai mengacak surai hutam Winwin. Tanpa menyadari seringai Winwin yang mulai mengembang dengan sangat jelas.

' _Dasar bedebah kecil.'_

.

.

TBC

Hai hai hai aku kembali. Hiatusku gak lama kan? Kali ini Winwin muncul, walaupun Cuma sebenatar dia punya peran penting di sini. Kali ini gak ada adegan nyerempetnya. Apa ada yang merindukanku? XD Sepertinya tidak. Aku sudah mengurangi banyak umpatan di fic ini :'D

Apa kalian sudah melihat teaser NCT 127 yang baru? Itu loh Limitless. Aku seneng banget akhirnya Johnny bisa keluar dari sangkarnya, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu HanKun entah kapan itu.

Aku udah liat teaser mereka dan hari ini teasernya Winwin muncul. Aku kaget banget pas teasernya Yuta keluar, sial dia makin cantik. Dan aku ngakak parah pas teasernya 2Tae memeable sekali XD. Tinggal Jaehyun dan Johnny ya? Hm, kenapa tgl 6 lama sekali? Apa curhatanku ini terlalu panjang?

Btw, terimakasih untuk **Yikyuchan, , Yonsy Fs, Kalsium, junkurpoy, frulifia, keiaries, Yuta Noona, Min Milly, ichiruu, Mutihara, Khasabat04, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Echa577, leejegun, CaraTen, deerianda, taeyongtrash, kiyo, n.y**. Jangan lupa _Read and Review_


	5. Chapter 5

**When I Met Troublesome**

Declaimer :

NCT milik orang tua masing-masing dan saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih

Pair : Taeyu slight Jaeyu, Winyu

Genre : Drama. Smut

Rated : M

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung konten BxB dan adegan menyerempet yang bertebaran

.

.

 **DRRTT DRRTT.** Winwin mendengus keras, ia tidak suka jika kegiatan bermanjanya pada Yuta di interubsi seperti sekarang ini. Pemuda tampan itu meminta ijin Yuta sebentar untuk melihat pesan yang diterimanya dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui siapa.

 _From : xxx_

 _Aku tahu kau menyukai Yuta. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama. Jika kau ingin tahu aku siapa, temui aku di gudang pukul 4 nanti._

Winwin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sungguh ia tidak tahu orang ini siapa tapi ia sangat penasaran. Winwin mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi. Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 3.50 itu berarti 10 menit lagi.

Winwin terdiam, ia bahkan membiarkan Yuta yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir karena tidak biasanya Winwin akan terlihat sependiam ini. Bahasa Koreanya memang agak kacau, tapi Winwin adalah orang yang ceria setahu Yuta.

Winwin melamun, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar melamun. Ia hanya sedang menimbang keuntungan dan kerugiannya nanti jika ia menuruti orang yang tidak di ketahui dengan jelas identitasnya ini.

Jika Winwin menolak tawaran ini, kesempatan untuk mendepatkan Yuta akan semakin lama mengingat tak hanya dirinya saja yang mengincar pemuda cantik itu. Jika ia menerima tawaran orang misterius ini, maka Winwin akan dengan sangat cepat mendapatkan hati Yuta namun dengan resiko ia harus berbagi dengan orang yang mengajaknya beraliansi saat ini.

Sebuah senyum kecil – lebih tepatnya seringaian – tercetak dengan indah di wajahnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan salah sangka dan menganggap senyum itu terlihat sangat imut dan polos. Senyum yang sangat menipu.

" Hyung."

" Iya?"

" Sepertinya makan tteobokkinya tidak jadi hyung. Aku harus segera pulang, sepupuku tiba-tiba datang mengunjungi apartemenku."

" Tidak apa-apa lagi pula kau tadi yang mengajak bukan aku, jadi kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Winwin mengangguk, pemuda tampan cenderung imut itu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar untuk berpamitan dengan Yuta. Mencoba terlihat sopan di depan orang yang disukainya memang harus diutamakan. Terutama oleh orang berwajah ganda seperti Winwin.

.

.

 **BRAK.** Yuta meringis sakit saat Taeyong menarik tangannya ke dalam apartemen pemuda itu dan mendorong tubuhnya ke pintu lalu menghimpitnya. Membuat pergerakan Yuta terkunci, terutama kakinya. Sepertinya Taeyong belajar dari pengalaman dengan baik mengingat pemuda manis di depannya ini lebih mengutamakan kekuatan kaki dibandingkan dengan anggota tubuh yang lain.

Yuta ingin sekali mengumpat saat ini, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat tatapan dingin Taeyong yang ditujukan padanya. Yuta menciut, masalahnya selama ia tinggal di Korea Taeyong tak pernah menunjukkan tatapan seperti ini Pemuda tampan itu akan terlihat menyebalkan biasanya. Bukan menyeramkan membuat Yuta takut dan merasa kecil.

 **SREK SRAK.** " H-hei apa yang kau lakukan? " Yuta memberontak, Taeyong menarik dasi seragam yang digunakan Yuta dan mengikat kedua tangan Yuta, kemudian mengghimpit tubuh mungil itu lagi. Kali ini Taeyong bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Yuta memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sungguh, Yuta tak berani melihat Taeyong saat ini.

" Tatap aku Nakamoto!" Perintahnya.

Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan mata bergetar dan bibir bawah yang digigitnya dengan kuat. Taeyong sebenarnya merasa iba. Namun pemuda tampan itu segera mengenyahkan semua rasa ibanya mengingat begitu panasnya ia hari ini.

Hanya masalah sepele sebenarnya. Ia hanya cemburu dengan kedekatan Yuta dengan Winwin, terutama pada ancaman Jaehyun saat di sekolah tadi. Taeyong tidak mungkin takut, ia hanya khawatir jika ia tak segera melakukan ini, maka Yuta akan lebih memilih salah satu diantara mereka dibandingkan dirinya. Sebut saja Taeyong egois karena memang itu kenyataanya.

" A-pa yang k-kauhh lakukahn ahh." Yuta mendesah saat Taeyong tiba-tiba menjilat lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan keras. Menimbulkan desahan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Yuta menggigit bibirnya bawahnya saat Taeyong terus melakukan kegiatan menghisap lehernya itu. Sungguh, Yuta tak pernah menyangka taeyong akan melakukan hal ini lagi seperti yang dilakukan Taeyong padanya saat di lift dulu.

" Nggghh." Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya saat Taeyong mengulum daun telinganya dengan ganas, membuatnya telinganya basah dan merah.

Bibir Taeyong kembali menyapu leher Yuta. Membuat leher jenjang itu penuh akan kissmark yang memang sengaja diciptakannya. Taeyong ingin menunjukkan kepada orang-orang kalau Yuta adalah miliknya bukan orang lain.

Taeyong menatap wajah Yuta yang memerah. Taeyong tersenyum sesaat dan mengecup kening Yuta, membuat pemuda cantik itu membeku seketika.

" Ngggg ahh." Yuta mendesah saat Taeyong menggulum bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian, dan menghisapnya sesaat sebelum menggigit bibir bawah Yuta dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Yuta yang terasa hangat.

Taeyong menyapu rongga mulut Yuta, dan mengajak lidah Yuta untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Yuta menolak, namun Taeyong tak akan pernah kehabisan akal untuk memakan habis bibir manis itu.

Taeyong menarik lidah Yuta dengan lidahnya, sementara Yuta menggerakkan lidahnya menolak lidah Taeyong. Namun pergerakan Yuta itu membuat Taeyong justru semakin menggila. Pemuda itu mengulum lidah Yuta dan menghisapnya dengan sangat keras menimbulkan bunyi kecipak di ruangan itu.

Tangan kiri Taeyong menahan tengkuk Yuta, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di area selangkangan Yuta. Membuat Yuta terkejut dan memberontak. Namun usahanya sia-sia, ciuman dan remasan di area selatannya membuat lututnya terasa sangat lemas seperti jelly.

Tangan Taeyong bergerak ke belakang, dan meremas bulatan kenyal yang selalu menjadi objek fantasinya setiap malam. Kedua tangan Taeyong meremas pantat Yuta yang terasa semakin kenyal di balik celana seragamnya setelah pemuda tampan itu melingkarkan tangan Yuta yang terikat di , jangan lupakan juga bibirnya yang dengan ganas melahap bibir Yuta yang entah kenapa terasa semakin manis.

" Ngh ngh." Yuta meremas tengkuk Taeyong cukup kuat. Pemuda cantik itu merasa oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Yuta tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman tapi yang pasti tubuh Yuta sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Sial, tubuh Yuta tak selemah itu. Tapi kenapa ia kalah hanya dengan ciuman?

" Ah s-sudahh ahhh c-cukup." Yuta mendesah saat Taeyong meremas batang kemaluannya yang entah sejak kapan terokspos seperti sekarang ini. Yuta tidak tahu kapan Taeyong memelorotkan celananya, ini semua terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba.

" Ahhhh ohh hentihhkan." Taeyong tak mengindahkan permohonan Yuta, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk mengulum nipple Yuta yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Pemuda tampan itu juga semakin cepat mengocok penis mungilnya membuat Yuta tak kuat dengan semua rangsangan yang menyerangnya.

Yuta tanpa sadar menengadahkan kepalanya saat Taeyong kembali menyerang leher jejang itu, membuat Taeyong menyeringai.

' _Tsundere hah?'_ Batin Taeyong.

Tubuh Yuta melorot ke bawah saat Taeyong melepaskan himpitannya. Membuat Yuta terduduk dengan napas tersenggal. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang nampak memerah dengan selangkangan yang menutup. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka dan terlihat sangat berantakan dengan tangan terikat. Jangan lupakan nipple pinknya yang tampak mencuat dan bibirnya yang membengkak dengan kemaluan mungilnya yang tampak menegang.

Sialan, Taeyong benar-benar terangsang hanya dengan melihat keadaan Yuta saat ini, membuat libidonya meningkat. Taeyong berjongkok di depan Yuta, matanya meredup.

" Ahh ahhhh s-stop." Yuta mendesah keras saat Taeyong mengulum kejantanannya, tangan kanan pemuda tampan itu memijatnya batang kemaluannya dan memainkan kedua buah zakarnya dengan tangan kiri, membuat Yuta mendesah semakin kuat. Sungguh, Taeyong bahkan tak pernah melakukan ini saat di lift dan _blow job_ adalah pengalaman pertama Yuta.

Taeyong menatap wajah Yuta yang tampak memerah sempurna dengan bibir terbuka yang teru saja mengeluarkan desahan yang menurutnya sangat merdu. Membuat celana Taeyong semakin menyempit.

Taeyong membuka paha Yuta semakin lebar, mulutnya masih mengulum kejantanan mungil itu, lidahnya bahkan terus menjilati saluran urin Yuta dan menggigit kecil kulit kemaluannya, membuat tubuh Yuta mengelinjang nikmat. Yuta sebenarnya tak ingin mengakui ini semua, tapi tubuhhnya tidak bisa berbohong.

" Akuh mauh… AHHH." Yuta melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan erotis saat mengalami ejakulasi pertamanya. Sial, ini benar-benar nikmat –

" Arrrhh hiks s-sakit nghh sudah cukup." – Dan terasa sangat menyakitkan saat Taeyong memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang senggamanya secara tiba-tiba.

Taeyong tak memperdulikan rintihan Yuta dan lebih memilih untuk menggerakan kedua jarinya di dalam lubang hangat itu. Taeyong memasukkan jari ketiga dan keempat, kemudian mengeluar masukkan jari itu jauh ke dalam dan melebarkan lubang hangat itu untuk memudahkannya masuk nanti. Taeyong ingin sekali mendesah, lubang Yuta menghisap keempat jari tangannya dengan kuat, membuat jemarinya semakin masuk kedalam. Ini baru jari belum batang kebanggaan miliknya nanti.

" AHHH." Binggo, Taeyong menyeringai saat mendengar desahan itu, membuat semangatnya semakin membara. Taeyong mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dari lubang hangat milik Yuta, melepaskan celananya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja seragamnya saja, mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya dan mengocoknya sebentar untuk membuatnya semakin bangun.

Di tatapnya wajah Yuta yang hanya dapat membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu, kemeja seragamnya tampak kusut. Taeyong sengaja tak melepasnya karena menurutnya Yuta terlihat semakin seksi jika seperti ini. Terlalu seksi, membuat Taeyong tak tahan untuk tidak menempelkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang Yuta yang terlihat semakin merah merekah.

" Ohh hiks s-sakit brengsek." Taeyong mengecup bibir Yuta dalam, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang pemuda cantik itu rasakan saat ini. Taeyong memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yuta bersamaan dengan seluruh batang kemaluannya yang kini masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam lubang ketat itu. Ujung kejantanannya menabrak dinding kenikmatan Yuta yang membuat tubuh pemuda berwajah cantik itu melengkung dengan sempurna.

Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Yuta meminta persetujuan, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sayu dan menggoda dari pemuda cantik di bawahnya ini. Membuat Taeyong tertegun sesaat.

" Ah ahhh ohh nghh." Tubuh Yuta terlonjak saat Taeyong menggenjot lubangnya dengan keras dan kasar.

Taeyong bukan orang yang punya kesabaran tinggi, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk segera menghajar Yuta daripada menunggu pemuda itu berkata _'ya'_ karena Taeyong tahu. Tipe orang seperti Yuta tak akan mau mengatakan itu dengan mudah. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

" Nghh p-pelahhn sedikit brenghh sekkk ohh." Umpatnya. Taeyong tak mengindahkan umpatan itu. Pemuda tampan itu justru lebih memilih untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Taeyong memutar tubuh Yuta dan mengangkat pinggulnya menjadi menungging tanpa perlu melepaskan kejantanannya terlebih dahulu dan menghujamnya dengan keras.

" Ah ah ah." Taeyong menggerakkan batang kemaluannya semakin cepat membuat tubuh Yuta terantuk dengan bantal yang saat ini tengah dicengkramnya. Yuta hanya dapat meremas bantal dengan kuat, dan mendesahkan nama Taeyong sekeras mungkin. Membuat tusukan yang menghujam prostatnya semakin cepat.

" Ohh ahhh Taeyonghh inihh t-terlaluhh c-cepat."

" Nikmati sajahh sayang."

Taeyong memutar tubuh Yuta lagi menjadi terlentang, dan mengangkat kedua kaki pemuda cantik itu hingga menempel ke bahunya. Membuat pergerakan Taeyong semakin jauh masuk ke dalam.

Desahan Yuta terdengar semakin keras. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini kecuali di lift dulu itu bahkan Taeyong tak memasukinya. Yuta tak tahu menjadi pihak buttom rasanya akan seperti ini. Yuta tak ingin mengatakannya karena ia sendiri bingung ingin mendiskripsikan kegiatan panas mereka ini seperti apa. Terlalu aneh dan menggairahkan.

" T-tae a-akuhh enghh."

" Tahan sebentar sayang."

Taeyong mengocok kemaluan Yuta dengan tempo cepat dan tidak beraturan, membuat desahan Yuta semakin kencang. Pemuda tampan itu juga menyerang bibir Yuta, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian sebelum ia benar-benar memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana, mengajak lidah Yuta berperang. Kini Yuta membalasnya, membuat Taeyong tersenyum di antara ciuman panas mereka.

Taeyong meraih nipple kiri Yuta, memilinnya dan mencubitnya dengan kuat membuat nipple pink itu menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas menghasilkan benang saliva yang terputus di dagu Yuta. Bibir Taeyong turun ke leher jenjang pemuda cantik itu, menjilatnya, menghisapnya dan menggigitnya untuk membuat banyak sekali tanda di sana. Leher jenjang itu benar-benar penuh akan kissmark dan Taeyong mmenyeringa senang atas hasil karya seninya. Karena jujur, Yuta terlihat semakin cantik dan indah jika seperti ini.

" AHHHHH TAEYONGHHH." Yuta mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Taeyong yang langsung dilahap pemuda tampan itu dengan suka cita tanpa adanya rasa jijik sekalipun, membuat wajah Yuta memerah.

" Kau sangat cantik." Taeyong berujar tepat di depan wajah Yuta, dan mengecup dahi pemuda cantik itu dengan sayang.

" Ohhhhh k-kenapa semakin besarrh? A-aku aku ahhh Taehh." Pergerakan Taeyong terlalu cepat membuat Yuta kuwalahan. Miliknya di dalam Yuta semakin besar dan mengeras, apalagi dinding rectum pemuda cantik itu kini menjepit miliknya dengan kuat. Ohh, sepertinya Taeyong akan segera sampai begitu pula dengan Yuta.

" Y-yuta akuhh."

" ANGHHHHH TAEHH."

" Ssttt." Taeyong memasukkan miliknya semakin dalam. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya yang sangat banyak di dalam Yuta. Membuat Yuta melenguh karena perutnya kini terasa penuh.

Taeyong ambruk di atas tubuh Yuta tanpa berniat melepaskan miliknya dari liang hangat itu. Miliknya masih mengeluarkan sperma, hingga cairan putih itu sedikit keluar dari sana. Spermanya terlalu banyak, hingga Yuta tak sanggup untuk menampung semuanya.

" Ahh j-jangan lagi aku lelah."

Yuta memukul dada Taeyong cukup keras saat pemuda tampan itu menggerakkan miliknya kembali. Sungguh, Yuta terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, ia hanya ingin tidur.

" Setelah ini aku akan meminta jatah setap hari padamu sayang."

" Yakk jangan seenaknya dasar mesum."

" Kenapa? Kau istriku."

" Sejak kapan aku jadi istrimu hah?"

" Ya sudah mulai saat ini kau jadi pacarku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

" YAKK LEE TAEYONG DASAR BEDEBAH MESUM."

Yuta tak ingin mengaku, kalau ia kalah dari seorang Lee Taeyong. Bukan karena permainan ranjang mereka hari ini. Tapi karena kegigihan pemuda tampan itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Membuat Yuta merasa tersentuh.

Yuta menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat meningat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Sungguh, Yuta tak mau membayangkan dirinya menjadi serang gay saat ini apalagi ialah pihak wanitanya. Membuat Yuta enggan menatap wajah Taeyong yang hanya dapat terkekeh dengan tingkah imutnya.

" Ayo kita main lagi?"

" MATI SAJA KAU BYUNTAE."

 **TBC**

APA INI? /KABUR/ Serius aku gak tau aku ini nulis apa. Sial, aku minta maaf sama reader-nim sekalian kalau NC nya gak hot atau aneh. Sungguh, aku sendiri bingung nulisnya. Sial, adem panas, rasanya aku mau terjun aja kepelukan Haechan XD aja kalau gini terus caranya. Sudahlah saya capek gak baik curcol panjang lebar di lapak sendri XP Tolong jangan hujat saya please XD

Terimakasih untuk _**Yikyuchan, Kim991, JenTababy, liaoktaviani .joaseo, keiaries, Min Milly, Hoby hyung, TenCara, Unnayus, Echa577, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yuta Noona, yuta senpai, shin natha, shinhana256, yxnghua.**_

Saya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun jadi jangan lupa Read and Reviewnya ya reader-nim sekalin.

Salam dari saya #IstriMalika


	6. Chapter 6

WHEN I MET TROUBLESOME

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu slight JaeYu, WinYu.

Genre : Romance/Drama

Warning : BXB, TYPO.

.

.

.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya begitu merasakan bias cahaya menembus retinanya. Yuta mengeliat, tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal. Seperti dirajam dengan berbagai benda tajam terutama di daerah pantatnya.

Yuta berkedip pelan, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukannya semalaman ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat curiga dengan tubuh telanjangnya sekaligus keadaan kamar yang tampak asing di matanya.

Yuta meremat selimut yang menutupi dadanya. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia sudah ingat apa yang telah membuatnya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" Sialan kau Lee Taeyong kubunuh kau." Geram Yuta. Ia akan menghajar Taeyong nanti setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit menghilang. Tapi di mana pemuda sialan itu? Yuta bahkan tak melihat batang hidungnya barang sedetikpun pagi ini.

Yuta menatap jam dindin di sebrang ranjang. Jarum jamnya telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Yuta mendengus, pantas saja ia tak melihat pemuda Lee yang mesum itu. Ia sangat yakin, pemuda brengsek itu pasti tengah tertawa gembira di dalam kelas sekarang.

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil seragamnya yang berserakan di lantai. Yuta meringis sakit, ini sangat menyakitkan, pantatnya terasa perih dan panas membuat kadua kakinya bergetar. Yuta membulatkan matanya saat memeriksa seragamnya yang nampak sangat kusut. Terlihat sangat tak layak pakai. Yuta mengeram kesal saat melihatnya.

Yuta membuang seragamnya ke sembarangan arah. Dan berjalan ke arah lemari besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yuta membuka pintu lemari, mengacak-acak isi di dalamnya hanya untuk mengambil pakaian yang dirasa pas ditubuhnya. Sebuah kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Hanya pakaian itu yang pas ditubuhnya.

Yuta memakainya secepat mungkin, dan mencoba untuk menghiraukan rasa nyeri di selangkangannya. Sialan, Yuta tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Itu sangat memalukan.

Yuta menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di depannya. Lumayan, setidaknya pakaian Taeyong masih layak dipakai dibandingkan dengan seragamnya. Yuta menghela napas lega, setidaknya ia masih punya banyak seragam cadangan untuk dipakainya esok hari.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Taeyong dengan tertatih tak lupa ia membawa tas selempangnya yang berisi barang-barang penting. Dan merutuki kamarnya yang terlihat jauh saat ini. Padahal jika Yuta ingat kamar mereka hanya berjarak tujuh langkah.

" Akhirnya." Yuta menghela napas lega saat berhasil mencapai gagang pintu kamarnya. Sungguh, ini perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan.

Yuta mengambil kunci kamar di tasnya. Dan segera masuk ke dalam begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar panggilan seseorang yang terdengar cukup familiar.

" Yuta hyung." Yuta menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Jaehyun, Irene dan Seulgi ada di depan matanya. Lengkap dengan sekeranjang buah segar dan bunga di tangan si ketua kelas cantik dan sekretarisnya.

Yuta meneguk ludah paksa. Ia hanya berdiri mematung tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Rasa terkejut masih menguasai dirinya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ekspresi ketiga temannya yang hanya dapat menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

" Yu-chan."

" E-eh? Ada apa Seulgi-san?" Yuta tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap mereka satu per satu.

Seulgi tersenyum kecil. Ekspresi bingung pemuda Jepang di depannya ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi putih itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu menyadari sesuatu.

" Boleh kita masuk?" Yuta tersentak, ia menepuk keningnya dengan ekspresi bodoh. Sungguh, rasa terkejutnya membuat Yuta lupa akan segalanya.

Yuta tersenyum malu, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lebih lebar dan mengisyaratkan pada ketiga tamunya untuk masuk lewat tafapan mata.

Jaehyun, Irene dan Seulgi sempat terperangah saat melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Apartemen Yuta sangat luas, mewah dan bernuansa cerah. Warna dinding perpaduan antara biru muda dan pink tua membuatnya terlihat sedikit girly memang tapi entah kenapa terlihat cocok dengan perawakan Yuta.

" Aku ambilkan minum sebentar." Kata Yuta. Mereka hanya mengangguk, mendudukkan diri diatas sofa beludru berwarna coklat muda.

Dan kembali mengamati keadan sekitar. Rumah Yuta sangat rapi, terlepas dari sosoknya yang terlihat sedikit urakan. Mereka bisa melihat pohon sakura plastik di setiap sudut ruangan. Aroma rumah ini juga beraroma sakura. Sedikit aneh memang karena biasanya bunga sakura identik dengan sosok wanita cantik, bukan lelaki cantik.

Jaehyun beranjak ke arah rak berukuran sedang yang tepat berada di samping aquarium bundar. Hanya rak biasa sebenarnya tapi sosok dalam figura yang terpajang dengan rapi itulah yang menarik perhatian Jaehyun.

Sosok seorang Nakamoto Yuta dari balita hingga dewasa. Wajahnya tak berubah masih terlihat seperti perempuan. Jaehyun tak kuasa untuk memekik gemas saat melihat sosok kecil Yuta yang terlihat sangat imut.

" Jaehyunie berkedip."

" Hah?" Jaehyun mengerjakan matanya saat melihat Seulgi yang melambaikan tangan dengan semangat di depan wajahnya. Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa-apaan senyum mereka berdua?

" Kau menyukai Yuta-chan? Tak perlu dijawab aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas." Irene melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan kemenangan. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat senang, mungkin karena tebakannya tebakannya terhadap Jaehyun memang benar adanya.

" Tidak." Kata Jaehyun kembali berjalan ke arah sofa, meninggalkan dua gadis pengurus kelas yang saat ini tengah terkikik bahagia.

Jaehyun membiarkannya, karena ia tahu berdekatan dengan dua dari empat hadis fujoshi itu sangat merepotkan.

" Maaf lama." Jaehyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara manis itu. Dilihatnya sosok Yuta yang tengah membawa nampan berisi empat gelas es jeruk dan setoples kue coklat.

Pemuda manis itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat senyum cemerlang dari dua gadis yang ada di rumahnya. Mereka kenapa? Begitu pikirnya.

Yuta mendudukkan diri di depan Jaehyun, diikuti dengan Irene yang duduk di sampingnya dan Seulgi yang duduk di samping pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

Yuta terharu, akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan gadis cantik tanpa ejekan seperti apa yang diimpikannya selama ini.

" Bukankah ini masih jam sekolah? Kenapa kalian datang kemari?" Yuta memulai perbincangan dengan menatap ketiga wajah tamunya secara bergantian.

Tubuh Yuta menegang saat merasakan elusan di kepalanya. Yuta menoleh, dan menatap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Irene dengan wajah memerah. Jaehyun mendengus melihatnya.

" Kata Taeyong kau sakit jadi kami meminta izin pada guru untuk menjengukmu. Sebenarnya hanya aku dan Seulgi tapi bocah besar ini memaksa untuk ikut." Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Namun pemuda manis itu mencoba berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang mengganjal.

" Bukannya seharusnya kalian datang setelah pulang sekolah?" Dan akhirnya Yuta mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

" Kau tau namanya negoisasi Yuta-chan? Jika kau tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku" Yuta menatap Irene datar saat gadis cantik itu membanggakan kemampuannya dalam merayu guru dan pangkatnya. Yuta tidak terlalu heran sih namanya juga Irene. Siapa sih yang mau membantahnya? Yuta saja takut. Ya memang Seulgi terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada Irene tapi siapa tahu sikap aslinya seperti apa.

" Aku tahu kok." Kata Yuta singkat. Irene dan Seulgi yang terobsesi dengan segala hal yang berbau lucu menatap Yuta dengan pandangan berbinar. Sungguh, pemuda Jepang itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan walaupun tak melakukan apapun.

" Oh iya aku lupa. Ini untukmu." Seulgi menyerahkan sekeranjang buah segar yang terlihat lezat di mata Yuta. Yuta tersenyum lebar dan berkata terimakasih, membuat Seulgi yang berada di depannya tak kuasa untuk mencubit hidung mancungnya. Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya, cubitan Seulgi terasa sakit. Tapi tatapan tajam Jaehyun yang baru saja disadarinya terasa lebih mengerikan.

" Yu-chan sakit apa?" Yuta menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan Seulgi. Yuta memutar otaknya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Ano a-aku hanya sedang alergi tadi aku baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit. J-jadi ya begitulah." Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menautkan jari jemarinya dengan gugup. Sungguh, ia tak pandai bersandiwara.

" Oh pantas saja lehermu terlihat merah begitu. Ku kira itu tadi kissmark."

" E-eh? T-tidak kok." Yuta tersenyum canggung. Perkatan Irene yang terlalu blak-blakan itu membuat pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian malam lalu. Kejadian yang telah membuat keperawanan lubang anusnya menghilang. Yuta mendengus pelan, tiba-tiba ia menjadi kesal.

" Oh iya Yuta-chan kami pergi dulu. Jaehyunie?"

" Tinggal saja Noona." Irene dan Seulgi mengangguk mengerti. Mereka mencium pipi Yuta terlebih dahulu sebagai tanda perpisahan dan melenggang pergi.

Yuta menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan kaku. Ia masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka berdua yang penuh akan umpatan kasar. Lebih tepatnya hanya Yuta yang, mengatakan hal-hal kasar dan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya tidak enak.

" Emm ano kau tidak pergi?" Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sungguh hanya kata itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

" Hyung mengusirku?"

" Eh? Tidak aku hanya bertanya." Kata Yuta. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Yuta yang biasanya ramai juga memutuskan untuk tak membuka suara karena ia masih merasa canggung. Ditambah dengan ttapan Jaehyun yang seolah-olah menelannya membuatnya semakin enggan. Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kapan pemuda tampan ini akan pergi? Begitu pikirnya.

" Apa Taeyong hyung yang melakukan ini?" Yuta menatap Jaehyun bingung. Apa maksudnya?

" Tanda di lehermu." Yuta melebarkan matanya terkejut, tanpa sadar ia meraba lehernya. Yuta menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menyangkal tebakan Jaehyun.

" Bukan, ini ruam alergi." Jaehyun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi pemuda manis di depannya. Ya walaupun ia tahu bahwa Yuta tengah berbohong saat ini. Jaehyun sedikit kesal sebenarnya tapi bertindak gegabah juga tidak baik untuk rencana kedepannya.

" Yuta hyung."

" Iya?"

" Ah maaf aku lupa au bilang apa." Belum saatnya.

.

.

" Hei kau." Pemuda tampan itu mendecih kesal saat objek yang diajak berbicara tak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan memilih untuk tetap membaca majalah di sofa.

" Yuta-kun." Sosok manis itu masih tetap tidak menyahut, dan sekarang ini dengan santainya memakan kue coklatnya dengan lahap. Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda manis itu? Kenapa terlihat menyebalkan sekali sekarang ini?

" Sayang."

" Diam kau Lee brengsek." Taeyong terkekeh kecil, ia berjalan mendekat setelah sebelumnya bersandar di pintu.

Taeyong duduk di depan Yuta, dan hendak mengambil kue coklat yang ada di meja. Tapi Yuta memukul tangannya sebelum kue itu terambil. Taeyong meringis sakit, biarpun tak sebanding dengan kmtendangan Yuta tapi tetap saja sakit.

" Pelit sekali."

" Aku tidak mengundangmu datang ke sini asal kau tahu." Taeyong tak perduli, ia lebih memilih bersandar pada sandaran sofa dan mengamati sosok manis di depannya.

Taeyong menyeringai kecil saat melihat ruam merah di leher jenjang si manis. Seringainya semakin lebar saat pemuda di depannya merona tipis. Terlihat semakin manis di matanya. Taeyong yakin kissmark itu tidak akan hilang dalam tiga hari kedepan.

" Kau tahu Yuta-kun. Kau diam seperti itu saja sudah membuatku horny." Kata Taeyong dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Yuta mengerjakan matanya sesaat, masih mencerna perkataan Taeyong yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinganya. Begitu Yuta sadar.

" SIALAN KAU LEE TAEYONG." BUKK. " Ehhh?" Yuta menarik tangannya yang telah meninju wajah Taeyong. Yuta panik, ia segera berlari ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil kotak obat. Ia segera kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Taeyong yang sekarang ini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Yuta menelan ludah gugup. Yuta sesungguhnya tak takut siapapun kecuali Ayahnya tapi Taeyong terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini. Wajah kriminalnya terlihat semakin mengerikan saat tatapan tajam itu solah menelanjanginya. Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

Yuta membuka kotak obat, mengambil obat merah dan kapas. Ia mengobati Taeyong dalam diam, yang diobatipun juga demikian. Enggan mengatakan sepatah katapun ia masih kesal.

Yuta membersihkan darah di sudut pipi Taeyong dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin Taeyong marah lagi walaupun disini sebenarnya seharusnya ia yang marah. Tapi kenapa jadi begini?

Yuta menghela napas panjang, ia mencoba melupakan kejadian luar biasa biadab menurutnya kemarin malam dan kembali bersikap kurang ajar seperti biasanya.

" Apa Jaehyun tadi ke sini?" Yuta hanya mengangguk, dan menempelkan plester bergambar Bintang di sudut bibir Taeyong. Yuta terkekeh kecil, Taeyong dengan plester Bintang terlihat sangat aneh di matanya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong lagi. Yuta menatap Taeyong sengit, kenapa pemuda ini banyak bicara sekali? Tak tahukah ia saat Yuta mendengar suaranya Yuta ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampannya sampai babak belur? Tunggu, apa Yuta tadi bilang tampan? Sialan.

" Wajahmu terlihat sangat menjijikkan sekarang."

" Oh ya? Ku kira kau terpesona."

" Jangan harap Lee. Terpesona padamu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Taeyong terkekeh. Tipikal Yuta sekali, berbicara dengan bahasa kasar yang sangat menyakitkan telinga. Tapi disitulah letak menggemaskannya.

Taeyong menatap Yuta dalam, lebih tepatnya ke bagian lehe Yuta yang bertanda kemerahan. Ebatah kenapa Taeyong merasa bangga.

" Kau belum menjawabku Yuta-kun apa Jaehyun tadi ke sini?"

" Ya, memang kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

" Biasanya iya tapi untuk hari ini tidak." Yuta mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ia mengendikkan bahunya mencoba tak perduli. Memang apa hubungannya Taeyong, Jaehyun dan dirinya?

" Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak cemburu?"

" Tidak tidak dan tidak. Pergi dari kamarku." Taeyong tertawa pelan, pemuda tampan itu justru merebahkan dirinya di paha Yuta yang kini hanya dapat menegang. Taeyong terkekeh lagi, melihat ekspresi wajah Yuta yang terlihat kaku saat ini. Betapa ia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, suasa tenang tanpa tendangan dan pukulan. Terasa sanga damai dan menentramkan. Taeyong memejamkan matanya, ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk membuat Nakamoto Yuta mencintainya dan menyingkirkan banyak penghalang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ya Taeyong akan melakukannya.

.

.

TBC

Halo, maaf semaaf maafnya. Ide untuk lanjutan ff ini baru muncul dua hari yang lalu jadi aku memutuskan untuk meneruskannya secepat mungkin. Mungkin ini gak seperti chapter sebelumnya tapi semoga ini cukup menghilangkan kekesalan kalian.

Terimakasih untuk _**Hoby hyung, TenCara, keiaries, Khasabat04, miyuukims, Babypanda89, NaimChup, Min Milly, liaoktaviani. joaseo, vallerya shin natha, Macchiato Chwang, ParkRinHyun-Uchiha, deerianda, Yeseul Nam, zizi'd, choigunarti23, MinJ7, Nagisa Kitagawa, Wiji, Yuta Noona, duabumbusayur, realwolf12, Ilwrance, guest.**_

Mohon read and reviewnya beri kritik dan saran juga ya^^

Aku Cinta Haechan, aku Cinta Yuta, aku Cinta kamu

Salam wakaTaeYu.


End file.
